Water Prison Technique
|image=Water Prison.PNG |kanji=水牢の術 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Suirō no Jutsu |literal english=Water Prison Technique |english tv=Water Prison Jutsu |jutsu rank=C |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu |jutsu type=Water Release |jutsu class type=Supplementary |jutsu range=Short |users=Sidra Hyūga, Yokubō, Ganbō, Gou Hebi, Shomō, Patorikku Kōsoku, Bane Anahari, Boruto Uzumaki (Kabuki), Aihana, Fuyukodachi, Kūsōka, Hibiki Akamichi, Jinwei Senju, Hisao, Hiruzen Namikaze (DP), Izumi Hōzuki, Menma, Fumiko Amaya, Haruka Amaya, Minato Inuzuka, Neida Omaki, Mitsuki (Sparks), Takeda Uchiha, Umiko Hōzuki, Rika Mizuki, Shisui Uchiha (Cloud), Rika Mizuki, Naruto Namikaze (Cloud), Kiyo Uchiha, Aika Akamine,Souma Nara, Yokai, Hokkai Hōzuki, Kogami Hisakawa,Masa Nakamura, Abusōbā, Taro Misashi, Shi Aikira, Itami Sarutobi, Motegi, Karasu Youkai, Shinko Aburame, Setsuna Yuki,Arai Toge, Ichiko, Ikido, Senkai, Gekihen, Tsunami Mizushima, Kenji Nagashi, Kaname Mugen, Lonto Senju, Watari Uchiha,Shi (Isei), Shisui Mugen, Choukan, Yūzuki, Nishiki Gutai, Gin Sato, Kabuki Uzumaki, Junsui,Shizuka Hōzuki,Kimiko,Engetsu Hōzuki,Isonade,Yu Uchiha,Kaito Zakaia,Yuugetsu,Kuresento Kappukēki,Raimundo Kiretsu-Fuma, Rei Kishi, Kawakami Uzumaki, Arashina, Rakan Hibon, Nagare Senju,Yōi Tenkou, Kanrai Shimoyake, Owari Matawa, Haru Hyūga,Hachirou Nara, Akio Senju,Hayate Saitou,Karura Yakushi, Miyako Senju,Haru Hyūga,Izumi Soga, Sunate Nikakusa, King Hyūga, Raio Uchiha, Shien Hyōryū, Kirāwani, Kenji Uzumaki, Moya, Misaki Fujii,Akemi Uchiha,Takashi Yoshimaru, Hanryu Nekoka, Mitsuo Hatake,Takumi Oshiro, Saizo Kirigakure,Yuno Yoshida,Shu Yūdoku,Reiko Himegami, Kasumi Tōketsu,Yakamura Hoshida,Miku Hitomi,Kaito Domoto,Kyo Yuzuki,Zangetsu Hōzuki, Ryuu Uzumaki,Zetsu Mangetsu, Omega, Kisame Hoshigaki, Amaya Mizuno, Ahatake Kurosaki, Hitode, Kakashi Hatake, Shuhei Kyoraku, Rukia Yasuo, Drake Mar, Zoku Jokai, Ichiro Hozuki, Shin Takahiro, Meian Kanō, Makoto Shiryū, Thaliia Cruz, Roshi Hoshigaki, Hitokiri Himura, Myūjikaru-en, Akihiko Yuki, Dezku Narimita,Hira Uchiha, Kaede Meitochi, Bakura Yōhei, Kibō Kajitsu, Ryuujin Entenka, Rosa Osawa, Tatsumaki Yari, Tamotsu Yukimura, Saix Niigata, Imae Miyagi, Tsubasa Yuki, Nao Kaguya, Jinin Akebino, Ryōshi Akebino, Naname Hoshikumo, Mei Terumī (Kiri), Homare Yukimi, Mekajiki Kankitsu, Miwaku Yumekuni, Toshirama Senju, Yasuki Hatake, Ki, Mugetsu Yoroi, Isamu Hōzuki, Michi Hōzuki, Dakuryū, Daiki Kaito,Fury Uchiha,Raygen Uchiha, Shinki, Ambrosia Kazama, Riako, Kamon Namikaze, Yaichi, Sunate Nikakusa, Kyūjika,Mizu Tsuki, Yue Keikai, Hojo Senryo, Yaeka Sakamori, Chou Uchiha, Yukinoshita, Kima, Karasuba Musubi, Orochimaru (RN), Arashi Shimizu, Nikari, Victor Cutter, Shusui Kagami, Johnny Assshu, Garuda Tensei, Doujinn, Furīzu, Haruna, Kibishī Masakari, Murasaki Meigetsu, Kaito Mizushima, Nisshō Uchiha, Enen Hōzuki, Aisaka Momochi, Kyuzo Hoshigaki, Hakuseki Kuchinashi, Ruika Kishiraku, Gōzu, Meizu, Bobu Nomi, Shikizaki Hyuga, Saibo Kazahana, Birusu Uchiha, Iroha, Arashi Kyuden, Batou, Tsuta,Hai Uchiha, Hazama Omnikami, Sakiko Uchiha, Hanako Yagami, Kintaro Uchiha, Nozomi Uchiha, En Oyashiro, Shizuka Unmei, Aihiko Uchiha, Kokuou Uzumaki, Manami Kikuchi, Ayagetsu Hōzuki, Reo (DP), Nobuyuki Hyūga, Naoki Hyuga, Osamu, Bhav Hyuga, Kougyoku, Ai Mizuumi, Kara Ri, Sam'e Narukagami, Zabuza Momochi (Airewind), Haru Hyuga, Amakaze Tsuyayaka, Isonade Ōtsutsuki |teams=The Stone Army |hand signs=Snake → Ram → Tiger → Horse → Snake → Rabbit → Horse → Snake → Rabbit → Both Palms Out |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga |english=Water Prison jutsu }} This jutsu is used to trap a victim inside a virtually inescapable sphere of water. The only downside to this technique is that the user must keep at least one arm inside the sphere at all times in order for the victim to remain imprisoned. This jutsu requires a sufficient amount of water, which can be provided by expelling it from one's mouth. Despite the fact that the prison is made up entirely out of water, it is stronger than steel as stated by Zabuza Momochi. Once trapped the target is unable to move while within it due to the heaviness of the water. Because of the density of the water it can be used, to a limited extent, for defensive purposes if performed on oneself. Water clones can be used in preparation for the jutsu, which block an opponent's attack and trap the attacker in the prison using the clone's own water. was able to use his ability to release chakra from all of his tenketsu simultaneously to disrupt the flow of chakra and break the prison. It can also be stored in scrolls as traps. Taro Misashi has such great skill in using this technique that he can cause surrounding water molecules in the atmosphere to conjure up a water prison around a target from a distance. Category:Water Release